Réglement de comptes
by Ivrian
Summary: Et si Giles et Anya avaient du mal à oublier le baiser passionné qu'ils ont échangé pendant l'épisode Tabula Rasa ? ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer** Rien à moi, tout à Joss Whedon et à la Fox.

**Spoilers** : Saison 6, quelques temps après l'épisode _Tabula Rasa_. Giles est retourné en Angleterre.

**Résumé **: Souvenez-vous… Et si Giles et Anya avaient du mal à oublier ce baiser passionné ? Cela changerait singulièrement la donne, non ? D'autant qu'Anya est redevenue Anyanka et qu'elle est assoiffée de vengeance… Les hommes n'ont cessé de la trahir, la pauvre !

**Note de l'auteuze **: Ceci est un petit délire perso sur le couple le plus improbable de BTVS. C'est aussi ma deuxième fic et ça m'éclate de la publier sur alors qu'elle a été écrite il y a plus de deux ans ! Je fais mes fonds de tiroirs, quoi…

**°0°0°**

_Tout s'arrêta comme par enchantement. Les lapins et la lueur verdâtre disparurent. Le livre se referma. Giles et Anya échangèrent un long regard. Leur colère était tombée._

— _Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il doucement._

— _Oh non, mon amour, s'écria-t-elle, c'est moi qui le suis ! Et vous aviez raison, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon livre._

_Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, inconsciente de ses lèvres humides, de son regard implorant. Irrésistible._

— _Ne me quittez pas, mon amour, le supplia-t-elle. Restez avec moi._

_Sa décision fut prise en un éclair. Elle portait sa bague, ils allaient se marier. Qu'importait leurs disputes, leur différence d'âge ?_

— _Je reste, ma chérie._

_Il s'avança au moment même où elle se jetait dans ses bras. Leurs bouches fusionnèrent en un baiser sans fin. Le désir monta en eux avec une douloureuse urgence, et la passion eut raison de leurs défenses._

_Quelque part dans les égouts, Alex écrasa la pierre scintillante que Willow venait de perdre. Le sort s'effrita. Chacun récupéra sa mémoire. Ses souvenirs, les pires, comme les meilleurs._

_Dans la boutique de magie, un observateur et une ex-démone se séparèrent et échangèrent un regard horrifié…_

_**Londres, trois mois plus tard… **_

Rupert Giles se réveilla en sursaut. Troublé. Il avait encore fait le même rêve. Regardant autour de lui, l'ancien observateur eut du mal à reconnaître le décor désormais familier. Sur la table basse, ses lunettes semblaient le narguer. Il alluma la veilleuse et se leva, dédaignant son traditionnel livre de chevet. La lecture ne le calmerait pas, ce soir. Il avait le corps en feu. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas serré une femme contre lui ? Depuis qu'il avait réalisé que ses liaisons se terminaient toujours atrocement mal ? Ou bien avant ? Non, cela faisait décidément trop longtemps qu'il vivait comme un moine, et fantasmer sur une ex-démone (probablement mariée à l'heure qu'il est !) ne résoudrait rien.

Giles soupira et se leva pour aller à la fenêtre. C'était la pleine lune. Les effets pouvaient être très… perturbateurs. Il revit sa première rencontre avec Anyanka. Elle avait exaucé le vœu de Cordélia : que Buffy ne soit jamais venue à Sunnydale. S'en était ensuivi un formidable bazar, dans lequel Willow et Alex étaient devenus les créatures infernales du maître. Giles n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'affronter Anyanka. Au terme, elle était redevenue Anya, le pendant humain d'Anyanka. Et la gratitude ne l'avait pas étouffée !

L'observateur ne put étouffer un éclat de rire en se souvenant des grands élans de franchise de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'art et la manière de toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat. Anya, trop longtemps démone, ne comprenait pas que la vie des êtres humains était régie par des codes de conduite, et qu'il était parfois nécessaire de taire certaines choses afin de maintenir des relations harmonieuses avec les autres. Elle l'avait appris depuis, mais fort heureusement, sans perdre totalement la fougue et la spontanéité qui la caractérisait.

Bon ! Assez pensé à cette jeune fille qui avait la moitié de son âge ! Avec une mauvaise foi évidente, Giles occultait totalement le fait qu'elle avait été auparavant une démone plus que centenaire… Le fait est qu'il se sentait atrocement gêné par ses pensées, surtout vis à vis d'Alex. Le jeune homme avait toujours été à ses côtés, surtout dans les moments difficiles. Il avait plaisanté en riant sur le mariage de Giles et Anya, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère après l'échec du sort _Tabula rasa_, mais ses piètres tentatives n'avaient fait que l'alourdir.

D'un commun accord, l'ex-démone et l'observateur de la tueuse avaient passé sous silence ce baiser passionné, mais Giles avait eu la nette impression que Spike avait tout compris. Sans doute à cause de cet ironique clin d'œil… Maudit soit ce vampire ! Giles se défendait d'éprouver de la sympathie pour lui. Et pourtant…

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone le fit soudain sursauter. Qui diable pouvait l'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Il sourit. Certainement sa protégée, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'on appelait communément le décalage horaire.

— Ici Rupert Giles, décrocha-t-il laconiquement.

— Giles ! Hello, c'est Dawn ! Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Et bien, il s'était trompé de sœur Summers.

— Bien sûr que non, Dawn ! Ici, il n'est que deux heures du matin, c'est l'heure idéale pour se lever, voyons !

— Oh, mon dieu ! Giles, je suis navré !

Il pouvait presque imaginer la couleur brique de ses joues.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Quoi de neuf à Sunnydale ? s'enquit-il.

— C'est pas la même chose sans vous, soupira l'adolescente. Vous nous manquez !

— Raconte-moi ce qui se passe…

— Vous voulez la version longue ou expurgée ?

Giles ne se sentait vraiment pas le courage d'écouter la version longue. Mais il sentait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de parler.

— Le résumé serait parfait.

— OK ! C'est parti : Willow est en train de devenir accro à la magie noire, Alex a jeté Anya le jour de leur mariage et depuis elle a disparu, moi, je suis devenue cleptomane et je suis quasiment certaine que Buffy couche avec Spike !

Elle avait débité cette tirade d'une seule traite, mais ce fut Giles qui en eut le souffle coupé.

Spike avec Buffy ? Willow sous dépendance ? Et Anya… séparée d'Alex ? C'était trop à assimiler d'un coup.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse, Dawn ? demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

Le temps de digérer tout ça. La jeune fille craqua soudain.

— Il faut que vous reveniez, Giles ! sanglota-t-elle. Je vous en supplie, nous avons besoin de vous, ici !

Giles n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde.

— Je rentre, Dawn, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Dès que possible. Mais j'ai d'abord une affaire importante à régler ici. J'essaierai d'être à Sunnydale la semaine prochaine.

Un soupir de soulagement lui répondit.

— Merci, Giles ! Vous nous avez vraiment manqué…

— Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, murmura-t-il doucement avant de raccrocher.

Allons, il ne devait pas traîner. Il avait quelque chose d'urgent à régler avant son départ.

La souffrance et le ressentiment étaient quasiment intolérables. Comme un ultrason qui vrillerait ses tympans… Anyanka se demandait où finissaient ses propres sentiments et où commençaient ceux de sa future victime.

Celle-ci était au bord de la folie. Mais une saine colère la sauvait encore.

— Bien, murmura la démone, deviens colère, deviens vengeance… Alors, je viendrai. Que ton aveugle besoin de revanche me mène jusqu'à toi…

Elle se matérialisa à quelques mètres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, ses longs cheveux châtains tombant de part et d'autre de son visage, pleurait à fendre l'âme, recroquevillée sur une chaise. Tout en lançant de temps à autre de violentes invectives.

— Le salaud ! L'ordure ! Me faire ça à moi ! Quel fumier !

— Ils le sont tous, chérie ! murmura la démone en redevenant humaine.

La jeune femme sursauta en voyant Anya debout devant elle.

— Qui êtes-vous ? balbutia-t-elle, trop surprise pour éprouver de la frayeur. Comment êtes-vous entrée chez moi ?

— La porte était ouverte. Disons juste, pour simplifier, que je suis une amie… Une amie qui comprend votre souffrance et qui veut vous apporter un coup de main.

— Vous voulez m'aider ? sanglota l'autre. Alors aidez-moi à me venger ! Aidez-moi à faire souffrir l'enfer à ce salaud !

Anya eut un petit sourire diabolique. L'affaire se présentait vraiment bien.

— Chaque chose en son temps, très chère. Mais d'abord, racontez-moi toute l'histoire. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

— Elisabeth… Elisabeth Symons, répondit l'autre en la regardant avec des yeux ronds s'asseoir tranquillement sur son sofa.

— Et à quel endroit sommes-nous ? s'enquit doucereusement la démone, sans se soucier de passer pour une folle aux yeux de l'autre.

— Picadilly, bien sûr !

Les yeux d'Anyanka se mirent à briller d'un feu inextinguible.

— Londres… Quelle amusante coïncidence ! Ce serait l'occasion de régler quelques comptes…

Car s'il y avait bien quelque chose que la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à oublier, c'était les deux rejets brutaux qu'elle avait subi quelque temps auparavant. Alex, la laissant tomber devant l'autel. Et Giles, ce cher Giles, la traitant avec une froideur insensible après le baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangé ! Ce sale type avait même prétendu que la boutique avait grand besoin d'un bon nettoyage, afin d'éviter soigneusement toute discussion sérieuse !

A ce souvenir, Anya eut un ricanement amer. Dieu sait si elle s'était sentie coupable, dans un premier temps ! Même si cela était dû au sort raté de Willow… Elle avait failli tout avouer à Alex. Lui avouer qu'à cinq minutes près, elle et Giles auraient certainement fait l'amour dans la boutique. A cette idée, la jeune femme sentait encore une vague de chaleur envahir son bas-ventre. Quel baiser, tout de même ! Sauvage, passionné et tendre à la fois.

Elle revint à la réalité en se rendant compte qu'Elisabeth parlait, et fit un effort pour tendre l'oreille.

— … devions nous marier dans six mois, expliquait-elle. Les faire-part étaient prêts à l'envoi. Et voilà que je surprends ce salaud en train d'embrasser sa secrétaire !

— Quel fumier !

— Et en prime, il m'explique froidement que tout est fini entre nous et qu'il ne m'aime plus !

« _Déjà vu_, pensa Anya. »

Elle tendit un mouchoir à l'éplorée, qui continua sa diatribe.

— Il était bizarre depuis quelques temps. Il disparaissait sans prévenir, il était silencieux, distant, comme s'il me cachait quelque chose…

— C'était bien le cas !

Anya savait que la meilleure manière de gagner la confiance de ces femmes bafouées était de les écouter d'une oreille attentive, sans les interrompre. Ensuite, il suffisait de lancer quelques phrases pour attiser leur colère, et le tour était joué.

— Comment s'appelle votre ex-fiancé ? s'enquit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Elisabeth.

— Martin. Martin Downing. Oh, je voudrais…

— Oui ? Que souhaiteriez-vous, Elisabeth ? la pressa Anya.

Elle sentait que ce serait très facile. Trop facile. Elisabeth avait un caractère emporté.

— Je voudrais voir ce salaud souffrir autant que je souffre ! explosa la jeune femme. Je voudrais le voir souffrir physiquement et mentalement !

— Accordé.

Et Anyanka la démone eut un sourire à vous glacer le sang.

Rupert Giles ressentit un pincement au cœur lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son ami d'enfance. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, avaient partagé joies et peines, fait les mêmes études. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Giles n'avait vu Martin aussi abattu. Son visage autrefois si enjoué avait pris une teinte cendreuse, pourtant il s'efforça vaillamment de plaisanter.

— Rupert, vieux brigand, quel bon vent t'amène !

Giles ne sourit même pas.

— Je suis venu essayer de te faire changer d'avis, Martin.

— Trop tard, fit son ami avec indifférence. J'ai rompu avec Elisabeth cet après-midi.

Giles eut un sursaut de découragement. C'était pire que ce qu'il craignait.

— Comment ?

— Je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle me surprenne avec ma secrétaire.

— Bon dieu, Martin ! Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas avoué la vérité ? Elisabeth est folle de toi.

— Elisabeth a quinze ans de moins que moi, rétorqua patiemment Martin. Elle pourra refaire rapidement sa vie…

— Surtout si elle te prend pour une ordure, n'est-ce pas ? coupa Giles.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard.

— Bon, ça suffit ! rompit l'observateur. Je vais de ce pas l'appeler…

— Inutile ! coupa une voix féminine. Elle est déjà là.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent en même temps. Giles sentit un courant glacé lui parcourir la nuque. La jeune femme avait le regard d'une folle.

— Chériiii ! hurla-t-elle. J'ai ramené quelqu'un qui va s'occuper de toi !

Soudain, Martin se plia en deux, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Du sang se mit à couler de son nez. Autour d'eux, les vitres et les portes implosèrent. La haine et la rage qui empoisonnaient l'atmosphère étaient presque palpables.

— Giles, ça alors, quelle bonne surprise ! fit soudain une voix bien connue.

Faisant volte-face, l'interpellé se retrouva nez à nez avec Anyanka.

— Anya… Mon dieu, mais qu'as-tu fait ! murmura-t-il, horrifié devant son apparence démoniaque.

Un cri sourd lui vrilla les tympans et il vomit, une douleur atroce lui déchirant brutalement les entrailles.

Elisabeth, voyant Martin à terre, fondit en larmes.

— C'est impossible, Anyanka, supplia-t-elle. Je ne peux pas faire de mal à Martin ! Je le croyais mais j'en suis incapable ! Arrêtez !

— Trop tard ! fit la démone, toisant d'un air glacé les deux hommes à terre. Vous me demandiez ce que j'avais fait, Giles ? C'est très simple ! J'ai demandé à D'hoffryn de me faire redevenir ce que je n'aurais jamais dû cesser d'être !

— Anya… tu as fait une grosse erreur…

— Je ne pense pas, non. Bien au contraire.

Et elle lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Sa colère enflait comme un raz de marée, la submergeait sans qu'elle ne cherche à la retenir. Ce n'était plus pour Elisabeth, terrifiée, serrant Martin dans ses bras.

Ça n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec Elisabeth.

Anyanka réglait les comptes d'Anya.

— Elisabeth, souffla Giles, se tournant difficilement vers la jeune femme. Martin, tu dois lui expliquer...

— M'expliquer quoi ?

— Il a… monté… cette histoire… de toute pièce, haleta l'ex mentor de la tueuse.

Il voulut se relever, mais un violent coup de talon dans la figure le renvoya à terre. Elisabeth poussa un cri strident. Son fiancé s'était évanoui dans ses bras.

— Ta gueule ! siffla Anyanka. On s'en fout de cet enfoiré de Martin !

Giles savait qu'il devait coûte que coûte révéler la vérité à Elisabeth. Anyanka était tellement furieuse qu'il n'en aurait peut-être plus l'occasion. Il le fallait. Même s'il devait en mourir.

— Il a…une tumeur… et… il préférait… que vous ne le… voyiez pas… souffrir…

— Oh, mon dieu ! sanglota Elisabeth, serrant plus fort contre elle le corps inconscient.

— Le maître mot dans toute cette histoire, ironisa la démone, c'est le terme « souffrir » ! Parce que, croyez-moi, cher Giles, vous allez comprendre votre douleur !

Il se releva avec lenteur, lui tenant tête avec un courage qui forçait l'admiration. Son visage en sang ne reflétait que détermination.

— Pourquoi, Anya ? demanda-t-il tranquillement. Que t'ai-je donc fait ? J'ai mis la boutique à ton nom, je t'ai laissé le champ libre. Je vous ai même proposé d'acheter plus tard ma maison, à Alex et à toi…

L'explosion de rage que suscita cette tirade les laissa tous pantois. Les meubles volèrent en éclats sous l'impact de la puissance mentale d'Anyanka. Pourtant, Giles garda un calme olympien. Martin venait de reprendre conscience et regardait autour de lui d'un air éberlué.

— Elisabeth, reprit calmement l'observateur, sans quitter un seul instant du regard la démone hors d'elle. Voudriez-vous emmener Martin à l'hôpital pour le faire examiner ?

— Mais Anya… , objecta la jeune femme, pétrifiée de peur.

— Anya n'en a qu'après moi, pour le moment, l'interrompit-il. N'est-ce pas, Anya ?

Seul un hurlement furieux lui répondit. La porte d'entrée fut brutalement arrachée de ses gongs. Elisabeth fila sans demander son reste, soutenant un Martin lui aussi plutôt pressé malgré sa faiblesse. Giles et Anyanka restèrent seul, chacun défiant l'autre.

L'un, impassible. L'autre, furieuse.

— Bien, reprit le britannique. J'attends, Anya. Explique-moi donc les raisons de ta colère.

Anyanka céda soudain la place à son pendant humain. La jeune femme se jeta sur lui avec une brutalité qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle se mit à le frapper, tant et si bien qu'il dut la ceinturer pour faire cesser la pluie de coups.

— Vous êtes comme tous les autres ! hurla-t-elle, des larmes aux yeux. Vous m'avez rejetée ! Vous vous en fichez bien, de moi !

— C'est faux, Anya, et tu le sais parfaitement ! affirma-t-il avec force. Je t'ai toujours considéré au même titre que Buffy, Willow ou Dawn…

— Oui, comme une gosse ! cria-t-elle en se débattant comme une furie.

Elle essayait de le griffer, de le mordre, mais il la maintenait d'une poigne solide, malgré la douleur. Elle était hors d'elle, essayant de lui faire mal physiquement autant qu'elle souffrait moralement. Elle aurait voulu le voir déchiqueté. Sa colère était communicative.

— Bon dieu ! Mais que me reproches-tu à la fin ! explosa-t-il à son tour.

Le fameux flegme anglais l'avait totalement abandonné. Giles était lui aussi pris au piège de ce maelström d'émotions fortes.

— Ce que je vous reproche ! Votre crise d'amnésie ! Ce baiser, vous l'avez complètement oublié !

— Oh, non, je ne l'ai pas oublié, murmura-t-il. Ce serait tellement plus facile, sinon…

Anya le regarda, bouche bée. Tous deux prirent conscience qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leur fureur retomba. Giles sentait contre son torse les seins fermes de la jeune fille, et Anya avait une conscience aiguë du corps masculin pressé contre le sien. Elle lui tendit ses lèvres.

— Non, souffla-t-il.

Avant de s'en emparer. Et ce fut comme si plus rien n'existait. Ni la différence d'âge, ni leurs divergences. Ni Alex. Ni personne. Leurs langues entamèrent un délicieux affrontement, qui les laissa hors d'haleine. Anya prit la main de Giles et la posa contre sa poitrine.

— Faîtes-moi l'amour, Giles, supplia-t-elle.

Il eut un sursaut.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes ! J'ai le double de ton âge…

— Vraiment ? fit-elle malicieusement. Vous avez deux mille ans ?

Et elle l'embrassa à nouveau, tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Il voulut garder encore un instant la tête froide. Il fallait bien que l'un d'eux soit raisonnable !

— Anya… tu es la fiancée d'Alex ! Ce baiser, nous étions sous l'emprise d'un sortilège lorsque nous nous le sommes donnés !

— Peut-être… mais il nous obsède, fit-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

— Je ne peux pas te faire l'amour ! tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

— Giles… vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher.

Les mains de la jeune fille sur sa peau le firent définitivement basculer loin de toute raison. Ils tombèrent à genoux sur le tapis, se caressèrent, s'embrassèrent. Anya était émerveillée devant ce corps d'homme mûr. Pas le moindre soupçon de graisse, rien que du muscle. Elle pensait qu'il devait la prendre pour une gamine, qu'un homme comme lui devait être habitué à des femmes nettement plus raffinées.

De son côté, Giles craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il n'avait plus la fougue d'un jeune homme. Il préférait prendre son temps, faire l'amour avec lenteur, et ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'elle le compare à Alex et à ses prouesses. Elle était si belle… Elle le rendait fou !

Leurs hésitations fondirent comme neige au soleil alors qu'ils se découvraient mutuellement. Anya découvrait, enchantée, que rien ne vaut l'expérience, et que c'est bien meilleur lorsque l'on prend son temps. La langue de Giles lécha tour à tour les pointes durcies de ses seins, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Puis il entreprit de savourer le reste de son corps, la rendant folle d'impatience.

Lorsqu'elle ne put supporter davantage la torture qu'il lui imposait, elle passa à son tour à l'attaque. Prenant son pénis dans sa bouche, elle le caressa de la langue, longuement, avec gourmandise, lui arrachant à son tour des soupirs de plaisir.

Lorsque leurs deux corps furent sur le point d'exploser, il la cloua sous lui, la pénétrant d'une seule poussée. Elle s'ouvrit pour l'accueillir au plus profond d'elle-même.

Doucement, il entreprit un lent et sensuel va-et-vient. Anya goûtait la dureté et la douceur de ce sexe en elle, de ce poids masculin qui la clouait au sol. De petits cris lui échappèrent tandis qu'il accentuait ses mouvements, de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus puissant.

Puis l'orgasme la foudroya de sa chaleur intense, et elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos, criant sous les sensations qui la submergeaient. Alors, et alors seulement, Giles s'abandonna à son tour en elle, secoué par un long frisson.

Ensuite, il l'emmena à l'étage, dans la chambre de son ami. Là, ils firent l'amour avec urgence, conscients que ce serait leur unique nuit, que chacun avait sa propre vie et que l'autre ne pouvait pas en faire partie. Epuisés, ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A l'hôpital, Elisabeth et Martin se susurraient des mots doux, se faisaient des promesses insensées, se retrouvaient, s'aimaient. Ils passèrent ensuite la nuit chez la jeune femme, devinant que, tout comme eux, l'observateur et la démone avaient grand besoin de solitude…

Le soleil qui venait frapper aux carreaux réveilla Giles. Il contempla longuement la jeune femme assoupie à ses côtés et s'autorisa un sourire. Se sentant observée, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui rendit son sourire.

— Pas mal pour un vieux croulant ! le taquina-t-elle.

— Pas mal pour une gamine de mille ans ! riposta-t-il, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Il voulut parler, mais elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

— Giles, j'aime toujours Alex, murmura-t-elle.

— Je sais, soupira-t-il.

— En fait, le problème est que je vous veux tous les deux, reprit-elle. Et que je ne peux plus avoir aucun de vous, désormais.

Elle avait dans les yeux toute l'angoisse du monde.

— Oh, Rupert ! Qu'allons-nous faire ?

— Ranger soigneusement ce qui s'est passé dans un coin de notre mémoire, je suppose, répondit-il, son pragmatisme reprenant le dessus. Mais en tous les cas, merci, Anya.

— De quoi ?

Elle semblait sincèrement surprise.

— De m'avoir permis, pendant une nuit, de me sentir à nouveau jeune.

Anya posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, elle avait disparu, et il ne restait plus rien d'elle, hormis les délicats effluves de son parfum. Ainsi que les mots qu'elle avait prononcés avant de partir, indéfiniment répétés dans l'air tel un écho :

— Merci de m'avoir appris le sens de l'expression « faire l'amour »…

Giles se sentit tout d'un coup dans une forme éblouissante. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait, mais il sentait qu'il était prêt à reprendre une relation suivie avec une femme. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il éclata d'un rire heureux…

**FIN**

**°0°0°**

**Vala, j'espère que vous avez aimé…**


End file.
